Help From a Wannabe Cupid
by KittenTits
Summary: [Yaoi][This here is the Oneshot fic that we owe Athraven] It's Valentine's Day, and Sakura doesn't want her two best friends to be sad, so what's a girl to do? Help, of course! Shonen ai alert. Don't like, don't read


disclaimer: No, Naruto isn't our. Yet.  
  
A/N: Rin: This here is the one shot fic that we owe Athraven.  
  
Yami Rin: For giving us the title for 'Even The Cold Burns'. It's gonna be a little fluffy thingy that we find really cute and sweet.  
  
Rin: Normally, we wouldn't like Sakura very much, but after writing this, I think we like her a little bit more.  
  
Yami Rin: This is a Valentine's Day thing, so please don't mind that it's, like, the end of August! ^__^;; Anyway, so, Athraven, here's your ficcie!!! X3  
  
Rin: HEY!!! You so stole my word AND my face!! :D  
  
Yami Rin: Sowwy...! *runs off* Tee hee!!!!  
  
Rin: You 2-bit whore!! *gives chase* COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDD  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Title: Help From A Wannabe Cupid  
  
Written By: Rin-Kin and Yami Rin  
  
For: Athraven  
  
Summary: Valentines Day is approaching, and Sakura doesn't want to see her two best friends all sad. She knows that they love each other, so she helps them out a little bit!  
  
Warnings: This will contain shonen ai and fluff. A lot of fluff.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Twas the day before Valentines Day, a day for love and romance. The 13th of February was the day that people usually put the finishing touches on their valentines for that special someone.  
  
One sixteen year old girl was lazily sprawled out on a park bench, thinking about two of her best friends. Haruno Sakura had known that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto liked each other for the past six months, at least. The pink haired girl had to resist the erge to rip out her own hued strands at how stupid the two boys were. It was so obvious they liked each other to everyone except the Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
Sighing, Sakura sat up and looked around. She saw many of her friends snuggling behind trees, stealing the occasional kiss or two. Even though she had given up on Sasuke, she still kind of wished that she had someone. Her eyes half-lidded, she began to fantasies about a man of whom's face was covered by shadows.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she mentally slapped herself; she was supposed to be thinking about how to get Sasuke and Naruto together, not her own romantic dream! But she had to think of an idea.....  
  
'Well, it HAS to be something to do with V-Day,' she thought. 'Hmmmmm........'  
  
An idea hit her like a rock; she'd send them valentines! Not from her, of course. Well, sort of, but Sasuke's would say it was from Naruto, and Naruto's would say it was from Sasuke.  
  
Sakura chuckled. If this didn't get the two sixteen year olds together, nothing would. But, she should say to meet someplace.  
  
On the inside, Inner Sakura was like, "They're so cute together!! It HAS to work!".  
  
Once happy that she had made a half decent plan, Sakura skipped home, whistling as she went.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At about the same time, Naruto walked into his house, quite full because Iruka had treated him to Ramen again. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
His happy mood suddenly diminished when he realized what the following day was; Valentines Day. Possibly the worst holiday ever invented by man. It was probably the one time of year when he envied Sasuke's fan club. They could openly display their affections for the young Uchiha. Naruto couldn't. He could only imagine the look of utter disgust on Sasuke's face if he got a valentine signed by Naruto.  
  
The fox-boy sighed; how he would love to get a valentine from Sasuke. 'I sound like a woman! Oh, jesus.....'  
  
With that thought gone, he stared counting ceiling tiles.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sasuke growling in annoyance as he sent yet another random fangirl away in tears. He hated Valentine's Day! He wished he could go back in time and strangle whoever came up with the bloody thing. Only one person truly caught his interest, and it was a sure thing that they didn't like him back.  
  
It wasn't like he fell in love with Naruto on purpose! The dark haired shinobi had tried to deny it for years, but it hadn't worked. If anything, it made him love the dobe even more.  
  
If only he could find the courage to confess his feelings, instead of insulting Naruto all the time, he'd be able to get it off his chest. But one thought about how disgusted the younger teen would be kept him at bay. He sighed; he had one messed up emotional life.....  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That night, Sakura scrawled the last few letters in Naruto's name down unto the thin, red paper, and exclaimed, "They're perfect!!"  
  
The pink haired girl smiled brightly as she looked fondly down at the two letters laying on her desk. They were a work of art! To her anyway. The one on the right she had made first; it was from "Sasuke" to Naruto. It had taken her ages to make her version of the dark haired ninja's handwriting perfect and believable. The signature had taken her the longest, because the boy did this little flick thing and she had nearly given up because she had gotten so frustrated.  
  
The one on the left was from "Naruto" to Sasuke. She had seen Naruto write a few times and she had sweatdropped at how easy it was to actually write that messy.  
  
Sakura got two envelopes and put the two letters inside of them, one in each envelope. She sealed the letters in and (neatly) wrote Naruto's name on the one he was going to get, and (messily) wrote Sasuke's name on the one meant for him. She sighed dreamily; this was the kind of thing you could only find in romance novels. Unrequited love. She suddenly scrunched up her eyes and squealed. This was so cool! She was going to be like Cupid, man!! She was going to help two people fall in love, who would have never confessed to each other otherwise. What normal girl could resist that?  
  
Looking to the clock on her bedside table, Sakura saw that it was 11:30PM. If she wanted to get Sasuke's valentine to him before the horde of fangirls got there, she'd have to get up pretty damn early. Naruto's she could drop off a little later on. She smiled sadly at how the poor boy's mailbox was always empty.  
  
A look of determination replaced the sad one. "Well, it ain't gonna be empty for long!!" she exclaimed.  
  
With that said, she got into bed and tried to get a little sleep before she'd have to wake up again.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next morning, everything was quiet. It was about 4:00AM, and most normal people were still in bed sleeping.  
  
But Haruno Sakura had a mission. She had to get this letter to Sasuke before he left his house for training. So, she got dressed in her usual oriental clothing, and quietly climbed out of her bedroom window. She landed with a slight thud in a crouching position. She immediately took of towards Sasuke's house.  
  
It didn't take her long to get there, although she was panting by the time she got arrived. She dropped the letter on the mat and started banging on the door, extremely hard, about five times before taking off again. She ran back to her house to get a few more hours of sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sasuke had woken up at about 3:30AM to get ready to leave for training. He wouldn't come back until about 10 that night. He did this every year to escape the rabid fangirls, all of whom wanted to give him their 'special' valentines and try to win him heart. It was the biggest pain in the ass for him to come home and find a pile about his height sitting on his front porch.  
  
Every year, this was a great source of amusement for Naruto. He found it hysterical to watch Sasuke try and fit all of the valentines into his one small garbage can. Sasuke would then smile sheepishly (A/N: Rin: a small sheepish smile, mind you! ^__~) and blush faintly. For he loved the sound of Naruto laughing. It sent many a pleasant chills up his spine.  
  
At about 4:10AM, Sasuke was showered, dressed, and ready to go out the door. He was slipping his navy shirt over his head when someone started banging on his front door. The raven haired shinobi's eyes widened; it couldn't have been a fangirl, not this early. Could it? Who knew how early they got up these days. Hesitatingly, he made his way to the door.  
  
He opened it, just a crack, to see who it was, but saw no one. He opened it a little further and pocked his head out to look around the hallway. Still he saw no one. He looked down and saw an envelope sitting on the mat. Sasuke's name was messily scrawed over the front.  
  
Curious, he picked it up. Usually, his fangirls would have his name written all neat and perfect, not like this. So it couldn't be a fangirl valentine. Staring at the scrawl, Sasuke found that he recognized it from somewhere. Even more curious, he tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside and started to read.  
  
"Dear Sasuke," it read.  
  
"I have something to tell you that been bothering me for a little while. I think I might.... Well, how should I put this? There's a lot of ways I could say it, but I'll just use the blunt way, I guess: I. Love. You.  
  
"And if you wanna talk to me about this, come to that big ass Sakura tree that's on top of that big hill. Be there at sunset.  
  
"Naruto"  
  
Sasuke starred wide-eyed at the signature, not really believing it. How could this be real, when the only way he thought Naruto would like him was in his dreams?  
  
'Well,' he thought, 'I guess I'm staying home this year.'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was about 9:00am when Sakura dropped off Naruto's letter. She knew that the boy usually slept until mid-afternoon on days off, so the fox-boy wouldn't be up for the next few hours, for sure.  
  
So, the pink haired girl slid the letter underneath Naruto's door and skipped off, whistling to herself.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A blonde head poked out of a scrunched up pile of sheets and pillows, blue eyes still crusted with sleep. Those same eyes peered over at the bedside clock to check the time.  
  
"Only 10:30??" Naruto questioned. "I was hoping to sleep in 'til at least noon!" This statement was followed by a yawn. "Might as freakin' well....."  
  
The boy managed to get out from underneath his bed sheets and padded over to the bathroom to do his business*.  
  
He immerged a moment later, scratching his bum through his grey pajama pants. He yawned again and stretched, then headed over to the mini-fridge he had. He opened it, taking out a carton of milk. He checked the expiration date on, his mind being clear enough to remember a certain time when he was younger. He put it to his lips and began chugging away at what was left.  
  
The blonde unknowingly put the empty carton back into the fridge.  
  
Naruto briefly shifted his gaze to the door, but his attention was caught by an envelope sitting on the floor. He walked closer and found that his name was written on it, looking very elegant and familiar. He stood so that it was at his feet and then reached down and picked it up. It didn't look like it was a valentine. Who would send him a valentine anyways? Never the less, he ripped it open with his teeth.  
  
Naruto unfolded the paper inside it and read it carefully.  
  
"Dead Naruto," it read.  
  
"Over the past little while, I have been having strange feelings towards you, Naruto. Very strange. Infatuation is what you call it.  
  
"Please, come and speak to me about this. But meet me atop the hill where the giant sakura tree grows, at sunset.  
  
"Sasuke"  
  
The blonde boy blinked. And once more. And again just for the hell of it. One question played through his mind as he looked up from the paper.  
  
"What the does "infatuation" mean?!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Although it took 20 odd minutes, Naruto had managed to find the small dictionary that Iruka had bought his one day, out of the blue, saying, "You never know when a word you don't know will pop up". His blue eyes scanned the pages of the book very carefully, until he found the word.  
  
"Here we go, infatuation...."  
  
His eyes widened as he read the meaning.  
  
*To be completely carried away by foolish or deep love or affection*  
  
"HE HAS A WHAT?!?!?!!?!" Naruto exclaimed. He then realized that it meant that Sasuke liked him back. He immediately smiled with glee. "Yes!! This is so cool!" He jumped up and spun around in a circle, not caring that he looked like a little girl. "I'm gonna have a boyfriend! And on Valentine's Day too!! I have a newfound respect for Cupid!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sunset couldn't have come faster enough for Sasuke. He had been hiding from fangirls all day long, yet he had let them catch glimpses of him, as to keep them away from the sakura tree.  
  
One fangirl, however, ran flat into him. When she saw who it was, she had squealed with delight. She had shortish dark brown hair that had an unnatural 'poof' to it. She blushed and giggled shyly before handing him a valentine and running away**. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and tossed the card to the ground.  
  
He glanced at his watch; only half an hour till sunset. Sasuke could feel a slight fluttering in his stomach as he realized that he was nervous. Not only that, but he realized that he'd never been this nervous for anything in his life!  
  
'Better head up there no,' he thought.  
  
He jumped onto the nearest roof and headed towards the tree.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Naruto eyed his reflection in his bathroom mirror, trying to decide whether or not he was ready. He was wearing his trademark orange pants, but decided on leaving that jacket at home, so he wore his black t-shirt. It took a minute, but he finally decided that he was ready to leave, and that he looked alright.  
  
He headed out the door with about fifteen minutes to get to the tree. He picked up the pace and settled in a slow jog. He managed to get there with about five minutes to spar.  
  
The blonde boy spotted Sasuke sitting alongside the tree's base, watching the place where sky was changing from blue to purple to red. Slowly, he walked up and sat beside the taller ninja. Naruto looked to Sasuke's face to see that he was smiling slightly. The blonde smiled as well.  
  
"So," Naruto spoke up. "I guess this is where we start to talk...." He paused to gather his words. "I'll start."  
  
Sasuke gazed at Naruto.  
  
"Okay," Naruto began. "The thing is, I... I think that I love you. So I was wondering if you liked me back or if the letter was...." He looked down.  
  
The raven haired one raised up his hand and put it on the blonde's cheek, causing him to look back up. Sasuke leaned down and brushed his lips against Naruto's. It was brief, but it answered the fox-boy's question.  
  
"Of course I like you, Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "More then you'll ever know...." He would have said more if it weren't for a pair of insistent lips that were suddenly pressed against his own. He responded instantly.  
  
The kiss went slow at first, as neither had much practice with this kind of thing, but they caught onto it fast. Soon, Naruto had his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, trying to pull him even closer, and Sasuke pulled Naruto to him from his hands on the smaller teens' waist. It became more intimate when Sasuke's tongue ventured out of his mouth and pressed against the other's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto moaned and let him in.  
  
The two's tongue's were fighting for dominance, but Sasuke won (YR: Surprise, surprise) on account of the fact that he started groping Naruto's firm bum. The blonde had moaned, letting his defenses down for a moment.  
  
Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto onto his back, legs on either side of his hips, and proceeded to kiss down the fox-boy's face and jawline. The blonde gasped and tangled his fingers in dark locks.  
  
The raven haired teen pulled back and gazed at Naruto lovingly. The blonde's half lidded eyes looked questioningly back into black ones.  
  
"You're beautiful," Sasuke cooed. This made Naruto blush. The kitsune smirked then.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," he said, and leaned up to kiss the other again.  
  
The other was only too happy to oblige.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
In a nearby bush, Sakura was sighing dreamily as she watched the two new lovebirds. She then snuck away to give them their privacy, but not before whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day, guys."  
  
~~Owari~~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
*= we make him sound like a dog..... **= this here is a friend of ours, Zephyr Wind. She has the biggest crush on Sasuke so we just had to put her in here!!  
  
Rin: Well, Athraven, there ya go. Our very first one-shot fic for someone else! ^___^ Hope you liked it!  
  
Yami Rin: Although, now I have a really big erge to make a sequel to this.  
  
Rin: With a lemon?  
  
Yami Rin Yes! It's like we share a mind! Amazing.... So, Athraven, would you mind letting us continue this with a lemon? We won't post it on FF.net (probably AdultFiction.net) so if you don't wanna see it, you won't. Pwease?  
  
Rin: You know we're gonna do it anyways, so pwease give us your approval! We need a bit of support!! *sniffs* Our family doesn't love us anymore..... Anyways, ppl, R+R=review!! SO DO SO!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDD 


End file.
